YunJae Chibi Drabble Series
by DeviL53
Summary: Kumpulan drabble-drabble chibi YunJae gaje buatan saya hehe  Mind to RnR?     Story 1- 'Pinky Promise'
1. Chapter 1

Title: Pinky Promise  
Rating: K+  
Genre: Fluff  
Cast: Chibi!Yunjae  
Author: Devil53  
Disclaimer: If Yunjae were mine, they surely would already been married by now -,-  
Warning: a bit slash

A/N:  
Ga ada angin ga ada hujang dapat ilham buat drabble gaje ckck  
Enjoy sajalah, maaf kalau aneh ^^

**~Pinky Promise~**

Siang hari di musim panas tidak pernah menjadi saat-saat yang disukai oleh Yunho, terutama bila ia diharuskan berada di udara terbuka seperti sekarang ini. Matahari bersinar terik, menyalurkan hawa panas dengan gencarnya, seolah murka dengan segala kefanaan dunia.

Yunho mengehela nafas untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Jemari mungilnya hampir tidak pernah menjauh dari wajahnya, menghapus tiap tetes keringat yang mengalir di sana. Bocah berumur enam tahun itu menghentak-hentakkan kakinya tidak sabar sebelum kembali menggedor pintu di hadapannya.

"Joongie! Buka pintunya, Yunnie kepanasan.." panggilnya, setengah berteriak. Ia menunggu selama beberapa saat sampai akhirnya ia mendengar suara derap kaki dari dalam rumah. Yunho seketika saja mendesah lega saat mendapati Ny. Kim berdiri di depan pintu, tersenyum kepadanya.

"Oh, Yunho. Kau sudah lama menunggu di sini? Maaf ya, tante tidak mendengarmu karena terlalu sibuk menenangkan Joongie." ujar Ny. Kim ramah. Yunho memandangnya heran.

"Memangnya Joongie kenapa, ahjumma? Dia sakit?" tanyanya, matanya memancarkan kekhawatiran yang murni, khas anak-anak. Ekspresinya itu membuat Ny. Kim tersenyum lembut.

"Dia tidak sakit, Yun. Sebaiknya kau liat sendiri, ara?" Yunho menggangguk dan segera berlari memasuki rumah tersebut, menuju langsung ke kamar milik Jaejoong.

Sesampainya di dalam, Yunho langsung dengan mudah menemukan Jaejoong. Bocah lelaki berumur lima tahun itu tengah duduk menangis di sudut tempat tidur. Yunho mendekatinya.

"Joongie, kenapa menangis?" tanyanya, membuat Jaejoong mendongak ke arahnya.

"Yu-yunnie.. Mianhae, jangan marah sama Joongie.. Mianhae.." gumam Jaejoong di antara isakannya.

"Kenapa aku harus marah padamu, Joongie?" Yunho mengangkat sebelah alisnya bingung.

"Karena Joongie sudah menghilangkan cincin bunga dari Yunnie." bisik Jaejoong ragu dan kemudian menangis lebih keras, seolah takut pengakuannya akan membuat Yunho kesal. Tapi diluar dugaannya, Yunho malah tersenyum dan memeluknya.

"Sshh, Joongie jangan nangis, Yunnie engga marah kok. Joongie tenang ya, kalau kita besar nanti, Yunnie akan membelikan Joongie cincin yang lebih bagus. Ah, seperti itu!" Yunho menunjuk ke sebuah calender yang tergantung di dinding. Calender tersebut memuat gambar sepasang pengantin yang tengah saling bertukar cincin, dengan view sunset di tepi pantai sebagai backgroundnya.

Jaejoong berhenti menangis dan ganti menatap gambar itu serta Yunho bergantian. "Jinjja? Jadi apa nanti Yunnie dan Joongie akan menjadi seperti mereka juga?" tanyanya dengan mata berkilatg-kilat penuh harap.

Yunho tersenyum dan mengangguk pasti. "Ne, kita akan menjadi seperti mereka, dan seperti umma dan appa serta ahjumma dan ahjussi juga. Appa bilang itu namanya menikah. Joongie maukan menikah dengan Yunnie?"

Ekspresi di wajah Jaejoong berubah cerah. Ia tersenyum lebar sebelum kemudian mengecup pipi Yunho pelan, mengakibatkan semburat kemerahan menyeruak di pipi Yunho.

"Joongie mau! Yunnie benar akan menikahi Joongie kan? Pinky promise?" Jaejoong mengulurkan jari kelingkingnya kepada Yunho, yang langsung menyambut dengan miliknya. Kelingking mereka saling bertaut dan pandangan mereka bertemu.

"Pinky promise, Joongie..."

**-FIN-**

**Bwahaha gaje ya?**  
**Biarlah, dibawa happy aja hehe..**

**Review? ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Yunnie Punya Joongie  
Genre: Fluff, may be..  
Rating: K+  
Cast: Chibi!Yunjae  
Author: Park Hye Rin a.k.a Devil53  
Disclaimer: If Yunjae were mine, they would already been married by now, unlucky for me they weren't -,-  
Warning: a bit slash

A/N:  
Yeyy, satu lagi drabble gaje dari saia XD  
Pengen dijadiin series aja dah, hehe lumayan pengobat stress..  
Saia jrg ngebuat fluff, jd klo aneh dimaklumin aja ya hehe, enjoy!

**#Yunnie Punya Joongie#**

Hari pertama di Sekolah Dasar seharusnya menjadi hari yang menyenangkan bagi Jaejoong, karena itu artinya dia akan dapat bertemu dengan Yunho, yang notabenenya akan menjadi senpainya di sekolah, lebih sering lagi dari sebelumnya. Pemikiran itulah yang membuatnya begitu bersemangat menanti hari ini.

Tapi kenyataannya ia tidak merasa senang.

Jaejoong mengerucutkan bibirnya dan menggembungkan pipinya kesal. Sekali lagi ia melirik ke belakang, tempat di mana siswa-siswi kelas 2 duduk. Kepala sekolah masih sibuk memberi ucapan sambutan kepada murid-murid baru dari atas podium, tapi Jaejoong tidak mempedulikannya. Yang ia pikirkan sekarang hanyalah bagaimana caranya untuk menarik perhatian Yunho kepadanya.

Bocah berusia tujuh tahun itu kini tengah sibuk bercanda dengan seorang anak perempuan yang duduk disampingnya. Jaejoong makin mendengus kesal saat melihat anak perempuan itu melingkarkan tangannya ke lengan Yunho, dan Yunnienya itu sama sekali tidak terlihat keberatan!

Ya, Yunnienya. Yunho itu miliknya! Yunho sendiri yang telah berjanji akan menikahinya kalau mereka sudah besar nanti. Itu artinya, Yunho itu miliknya, dan dirinya milik Yunho.

Lalu, kenapa Yunho mengacuhkannya sekarang? Apa itu berarti Yunho tidak serius dengannya? Atau jangan-jangan Yunho berbohong kepadanya? Air mata mulai terbentuk di pelupuk mata Jaejoong. Tapi, dia serius dengan Yunnienya..

Tidak tahan diacuhkan lebih lama lagi, Jaejoong pun mengacungkan sebelah tangannya ketika kepala sekolah bertanya apakah ada murid kelas 1 yang ingin menyampaikan sesuatu.

Kepala sekolah tersenyum ke arahnya dan memintanya naik ke atas panggung. Hampir semua orang memandangnya sekarang, tapi Jaejoong tidak peduli. Ia bangkit dari tempat duduknya, namun bukannya berjalan menuju panggung, Jaejoong malah berjalan menuju Yunho dan menarik bocah lelaki itu bersamanya.

Yunho yang masih merasa kaget mengikut saja saat Jaejoong menariknya ke atas panggung.

Kepala sekolah menyerahkan mic kepadanya, dan Jaejoong segera berbalik menghadap Yunho, mengecup bibirnya sekilas, sebelum kemudian berkata dengan lantang di hadapan semua orang.

"YUNNIE PUNYA JONGGIE!"

**-FIN-**

**Drabble yang sangat sangat singkat XD**

**Ga tau ada angin apaan tiba-tiba dapat ide begini hehe**

**Review?  
**


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Yunnie Ada Untuk Joongie  
Genre: Fluff, may be?  
Rating: K+  
Cast: Chibi!Yunjae  
Author: Devil53  
Disclaimer: If Yunjae were mine, they would already been married by now -,-  
Warning: a bit slash

A/N:  
Haha another drabble gaje dari saya! XD  
Langsung saja, enjoy...

#Yunnie Ada Untuk Joongie#

Hari sudah menjelang malam. Langit yang semula berwarna biru cerah kini telah berganti warna menjadi kehitaman. Mentari pun sudah tak lagi menampakkan rupanya, bersembunyi di balik bayang-bayang remang sang rembulan. Gelap, seperti suasana hati Yunho kecil saat ini.

Bocah lelaki itu kembali melirik keluar jendela, mencoba mencari tanda-tanda kedatangan ahjusshinya bersama dengan Jaejoong. Namun suasana diluar tetap kosong, sepi.

"Ahjumma, kenapa ahjusshi lama sekali?" tanyanya, mulai tidak sabar.

Pamannya itu kini tengah mencari Joongienya yang tidaku juga kunjung kembali sejak kepergiannya tadi siang, saat itu ia ngambek karena dipaksa untuk memakan brokoli oleh . Semua orang sudah panik dibuatnya ketika ia tidak juga kembali. Yunho ingin ikut mencari, tapi orang-orang dewasa ini tidak akan mengijinkannya.

Yunho meringis, ia sudah lelah menunggu. Pokoknya dia harus menemukan Joongienya!  
Ya, Joongienya. Joongie itu miliknya, dan Yunho tidak akan membiarkannya sendirian diluar sana!

Yakin dengan keputusannya, Yunho pun berdiri dari duduknya dan meminta ijin pulang ke rumah kepada tantenya. Begitu tantenya itu mengiyakan, Yunho segera berlari keluar dari rumah itu. Tapi dia tidak kembali ke rumahnya, melainkan ia pergi menuju ke sebuah taman yang letaknya tidak jauh dari tempat tinggal mereka.

Kalau dugaannya tidak salah, Joongienya seharusnya berada di sini. Tempat ini adalah tempat bermain mereka sejak kecil, dan entah sejak kapan, setiap kali merasa sedih atau marah Jaejoong akan selalu pergi ke tempat ini.

Yunho memasuki taman itu dengan takut-takut. Taman itu terlihat menyeramkan di malam hari. Tapi Yunho mencoba memberanikan diri. Ini semua demi Joongienya!

Di taman tersebut terdapat sebuah rumah-rumahan mini. Yunho dan Jaejoong sering memakainya sebagai rumah pura-pura mereka jika mereka bermain rumah-rumahan atau nikah-nikahan. Perlahan, Yunho berjalan mendekati rumah kecil itu dan menunduk untuk mengintip masuk ke dalamnya, dan benar saja, Yunho melihatnya.

Jaejoong tengah duduk di sudut rumah itu. Badannya bergetar, dan matanya lembab karena menangis.

"Joongie, ayo pulang..." panggil Yunho pelan.

Suara Yunho menyadarkan Jaejoong kecil dari keterpurukannya. Tepat begitu ia melihat Yunho, bocah 6 tahun itu segera berlari dan memeluknya erat.

"Yunnie,, Joongie takut hwaa, di sini gelap, tadi Joongie dengar suara aneh, takut Yun.." ia menangis sejadi-jadinya.

Yunho mengelus-ngelus punggung Jaejoong, mencoba menenangkan bocah cantik yang tengah terisak di dekapannya.  
Ia balas memeluk Jaejoong erat dan berbisik di telinganya.

"Kita pulang ya? Joongie ga usah takut, ada Yunnie di sini. Yunnie ada untuk Joongie..."

**-FIN-**

**Saya Comeback!**

**Setelah sekian lama hiatus dari ffn hehe**

**Ada yg kangen?**

**Yang kangen review, tg engga juga review haha  
**


End file.
